campolympiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Rogers
Demeter frameless | right | 250px | Samuel Rogers : DEMIGOD Appearance Sam used to look like a skinny guy. He was usually teased and bullied because of his body size. He always acts brave and steps up to enemies, but it always ends up with him being beat up. Ever since that day, he started to exercise, and when he got to camp, he took his activities seriously, and his body has become an athlete's. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and has a fair colored skin. Sometimes, he makes his hair short, but currently, his hair is not that long, but you could still consider it as long hair. Background History Family Lucas Rogers Sam's father. They have always been close, and everyday they would talk about plants and many things that amazes them. They played sports together and loved tending their garden. When Sam was in camp, he missed his father. Every Christmas, he returns to their house to meet his father. The Meeting Lucas Rogers was a man who loved plants. He loved making gardens, and is a great cook. He loved plants since he was young, when he was helping his parents work at their farm. One day, while he was looking at some plant shops, he met a woman who seemed to know a lot about plants. He introduced himself, and they talked about plants and gardening. He met the woman the other day, who introduced herself as Demeter. Lucas told her about his garden, and Demeter was interested. Lucas took Demeter to his garden, and told Demeter about his interest in plants. As they talked, Lucas started to have an interest in her. Then after many days, Lucas confessed his feelings, and then they started to date. After a few days, Demeter told Lucas she was pregnant. She told him she had to go somewhere, and Lucas told her to come back when their child is born. After a few months, Demeter came back, showing Lucas his son, and told him that she had to leave. Life Before Camp Samuel grew up loving plants, and was good in taking care of them. Even in a young age, he already took care of plants. Every time he goes to their garden, the plants become healthy. His father was surprised by his skill, and thought that when Samuel grows up, he would be more skilled with plants than him. One day, Lucas gave Samuel a book, and as he read it, he told his father that he was having a hard time reading it. His father did not know why, but one of his friends told him to make his son checked. After that, Samuel was diagnosed with dyslexia. His father decided to read the book to him, because of his dyslexia. When Samuel was in school, he was one of those average kids. He had troubles, but he also has those good times. But the only problem with him was that he can't sit still. He wanted to walk around, and loves playing with his friends. This is all because of his ADHD. But mostly, he was smart. The only thing keeping him from getting high grades is his dyslexia, since he can't read books that well. Whenever he goes home, he always looks around their plants, which he finds a really interesting topic. When Samuel became older, he loved going to nature parks with his father. He started taking care of his own plants, and they were usually healthy. His father was really happy to have him, and everyday he would have someone to talk to about plants. Sometimes, Samuel talks to plants, like the plant was replying. But there was one day that was weird. He was talking to his plant, telling it to grow faster. But as he said that, he felt power in his hand. As he lifted it, the plant did grow higher. He immediately put his hand down, and was surprised at what happened. He told this to his father, who smiled, and said that he was like his mother, a good gardener. But when he became thirteen, things started to become weird. Plants listen to what he says. Some plants become healthy when he visits them. His plant manipulation became stronger, and sometimes, when he is bullied, the plant beside them would tangle the bully's feet and trip the bully. He also had a best friend in school named Steve, who was a limp and always wears pants. When he laughs, its like he is doing goat sounds. But the good thing is, his friend also loves nature and plants, just like him. Personality Sam loves plants. Ever since he was young, he was around them. He loved tending them, and he did not like seeing dead plants. He took care of them like they were people. When you first see Sam, you would think he would be an athlete, but he isn't really one. One thing was he was lazy at times, and other times he is too busy to exercise. But whenever he does, he always does it to his limit. He is not afraid to go over the limit, and would keep on exercising until he becomes truly tired. Sam is always like a big brother to people younger than him. Sometimes, he could be impatient, but he is calm in his good days. He is a great friend. He would risk his life to save them, since he does not like to lose them. Likes Plants Sam has always liked plants ever since he was young. He was always around them, and treated them like humans. He is great in distinguishing one plant from another, and is good in analyzing if a plant is poisonous or not. Gardening Since he likes plants, he loves gardening. He loved tending gardens, and if you have problems with your garden, you could ask him. He'd give you a lot of tips in tending it the right way. His father Sam was really close to his father. He loved him, and they would usually play sports together. He did not want to lose him, just like how he did not want to lose any of his friends. Vegetables He loves vegetables, because they were healthy and gives him energy. He also likes them because they were also plants, and when he is near them, he is stronger, so whenever he eats vegetables, he is also strong. His friends Due to his fatal flaw, he did not want to lose his friends. He loved giving them tips about gardening or cooking, and even sports. He would always help them in times of need. Dislikes Pests that destroy plants There was one thing Sam always hated. things destroying plants. He hated pests that destroy plants, and he would always keep them away from his plants. People who destroy the forests He hates people who destroy the forests, just as he hates pests who destroy plants. Whenever he would see people who destroy trees, he would summon a large vine to whip them away from the forest. Dirty surroundings He hated dirty surroundings because he did not want to get dirty, either. He is not afraid to be in a dirty surrounding just to save something he loves, but usually, he hates them, and would usually try to find a way to clean them. Fire He always hated fire because it is one element that destroys plants. He hated things that destroy plants, and he would extinguish a fire whenever he sees one. Things who tries to destroy the things he loves These are the things he really hates the most. He hates people who hurt his loved ones, or destroy the places he is loyal to, just like camp. He would go over the limit just to put those people down. Theme Song New Divide - Linkin Park I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me I remembered each flash as time began to blur Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow And the ground caved in between where we were standing And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide Across this new divide, across this new divide Powers/Abilities Skills Divine Powers Being a son of Demeter, he has the ability to control plants. He can summon plants from small ones to large ones with thorns. But if he makes bigger ones, the faster his energy drains. Fighting Style Sam is great with melee weapons, especially swords. He has one sword, a coin which transforms into a sword. He could also survive with using only a shield, which he knows how to use, defensive or offensive. Pet(s) As of now, Sam has no pets in camp.